


A Day in Velaris

by BookLover27



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, Inner Circle - Freeform, Post-ACOWAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover27/pseuds/BookLover27
Summary: Post ACOWAR; Cassian runs into some kids outside the townhouse and (almost) everyone comes out to entertain them





	A Day in Velaris

It was another beautiful spring day in Velaris. Cassian loved the ease with which the days passed after the war; he could just go about his day doing menial things, training on the roof of the House of Wind, walking around town, and tormenting his mate through their bond with all of the wicked plans he had for her that night. She of course would send some equally filthy images to him and he always had to pause to stop himself from flying right to her and taking her against the nearest hard surface, especially if he was in a meeting with Rhys and Az. However, he did miss the brutality, the chance to fully express his powers and kick some ass in a good fight. He knew that he needed to channel this restless energy into something productive before it took over and he hurt someone unintentionally. Rhys was helping him with it, showing him positive outlets for his powers, and he had been taking more trips up to the Illyrian war camps to make sure the camp lords were letting the girls train. The chance to smack a mouthy camp lord into line and show everyone that there was a reason this bastard-born warrior was the High Lord’s general didn’t hurt.

He had been in the middle of his morning training with Feyre when Rhys had flown in saying he needed her for an impromptu meeting with the Palace governors and that Tarquin may be stopping by later. Cassian had balked saying Feyre wasn’t finished yet, but his brother had just winked and whisked her away – the bastard. He had flown back to the townhouse for some lunch and decided that instead of flying straight to the roof he’d stop a few blocks away and walk the streets. He always did love peering into the shop windows and houses, seeing everyone throughout their day, wondering what they were thinking of at that exact moment.

As he neared the townhouse he heard a slight scuffle of feet behind him and his senses were immediately on alert. He casually walked a few more steps glancing over his shoulder every now and then. The scuffling got louder and he could see figures darting behind corners every time his head turned. He was inches away from the walkway up to the townhouse when he pounced. He turned, quick as lightning, wings spread in a fighting stance, using his Siphons to create a shield around them – preventing those who tried to hide from escaping – and looked into the faces of ten children – six boys, four girls. They peered up at him, eyes wide with awe, the boys for the aura of strength and power he projected, the girls for the way the sunlight hit his wings and amour, creating iridescent shadows and reflections on every surface it touched. He stood up from the fighting stance he had dropped into and lowered his shield. Breaking into a knowing smirk he closed his wings, recognizing the quick flash of disappointment on each of their faces, having seen it a thousand times before, as the hurt at being denied the chance to stare at his wings some more. He had been hesitant to show them after that piece of shit king had shredded them, but the children had just oooed and ahhed over the scars the first time he showed them after everything, saying it only proved what a great warrior he was, having survived that and come back stronger. He had not hesitated to show them since.  

“What? Did you lot come to stare at my wings some more? Maybe try on some of my armor? Hold a knife?”, he drawled to the crowd of kids now circled up around him. One brave boy stepped forward after a slight nudge from his friend and said, “Yes Cassian, we wanted to come play with you. Hear the story of the great war again.” Cassian just smiled at him and said to the group, “Alright then, gather round and get comfortable.” The joy on their faces could melt even the coldest heart.

 

Elain was out in the garden, attending to her flowers when she heard the voices. A quick look at that power of hers let her see what would transpire a moment before it did. She saw the children sneaking up behind Cassian, wanting to hear the story of the war, but afraid to bother him. She saw Cassian turn, throwing up that shield of pure magic, and realize that he faced no threat, but fans. Elain smiled to herself as Cassian led the awed children over to the grassy area in front of the townhouse.

Pulling herself out of the vision Elain grabbed the basket that was at her feet and began picking all sorts of flowers that were in bloom. She loved the challenge and work a garden took to maintain, having to know when was the right time to plant seeds and when a flower was in full bloom. Her power had helped in that regard, to be able to know if a cold snap would flow in or if a bud was not quite ready to be plucked allowed the garden to flourish that much more. Before she came Rhysand’s garden had been well cared for and just as beautiful as any other in Velaris, but with Elain it truly thrived. The plants themselves seemed almost worshipful in her presence, eager to follow her gentle prodding towards growing big and strong.

When she was done she walked through the house, stopping to say hello to her sister, who was reading by the fireplace, and to tell her she would be right out front. Azriel was coming from the kitchen as she passed and offered to join her outside. They walked through the front door and saw the children all standing around Cassian as he was regaling them with the “ultimate story of vengeance and retribution for the crimes against the innocent” as he liked to call it.  Elain realized as she approached that he was at his favorite part, when she had stabbed the king and Nesta had taken his head. She paused, her smile dimming a bit as she recalled that day.

_She had been behind a tree with Azriel, witnessing everything – her father being killed, her sister letting out those immense blasts of power, and Cassian fighting for all that he was worth to protect his mate. She had stood frozen, unable to move at the horror she saw. She stood transfixed until she had heard that wretched king’s laugh. It was that laugh that broke her out of her stupor, that laugh that she remembered from when she was Made, that laugh that enraged her so much that she found the courage to pick up that knife Azriel had given her and drive it into the king’s neck. She couldn’t even believe she had done it, she who had never harmed a thing in her life. She did not recognize herself as she hissed those words of pure protection of her sister in the king’s ear. In that moment she had truly realized that she had not come back the same when she was Made and it was time that she accepted that. She would always love Grayson, but they could never be together. He would grow old and die while she stayed forever young. No, she needed to look to her new future, one that was unclear, but full of love – from her sisters, the friend who stood before her, and… and from that red-haired male who would do anything just to see her smile, her… mate._

As she shook the memories away Azriel placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She knew what that hand meant – that he too remembered and was glad they had made it out alive, but that did not mean there hadn’t been sacrifices. And the pain of those sacrifices would probably never go away, but they would lessen, and he was here if she needed him. She smiled at him and nodded her head in thanks. Then she turned and approached the children as Cassian’s tale came to a close. She offered her flowers to them, and the girls instantly accepted, taking handfuls of them to make crowns, belts, necklaces, and bracelets out of them. The boys seemed more hesitant until she showed them how handsome it made them look with a flower tucked into their shirt and Cassian demonstrated with his armor. Hooking one into his breast-plate and one each into his wrist cuffs. After that the boys didn’t protest. Elain sat down with the girls and started braiding some flowers into their hair. One girl was a read-head, her hair reminding her of that of her… mate, it was slowly becoming easier to say that word, even in her head. Although she had yet to accept the bond, she did acknowledge that she liked spending time with him and could see a future together. When she had told him that the other night he had looked as if she had just told him that she hung the moon and stars herself. She smiled at the memory, but it quickly faded as she heard a crash. She looked over and saw that one of the boys had tried to hold one of Cassian’s swords and had buckled under its weight. Cassian was trying to hold in his laugh as he helped the boy up and motioned for Azriel to come over to let the boys try on their cuffs and hold some smaller knives, not Truth-Teller though. After the war Elain had gone to give it back to him, but Azriel had told her to keep it, saying that if he even needed it he would let her know. It now sat in a special case on her dresser. She loved to trace some of the engravings on it from time to time, usually when she was feeling upset, it always seemed to soothe her, like Azriel’s calm essence was able to leak out of the blade and into her, having an instant calming effect.

She looked over at the man she was thinking about and could see he was deep in thought until Cassian yelled at him to come over and play with the kids. The kids seemed a bit frightened at first, those shadows unnerved them, but it quickly faded as Azriel’s calming presence embraced them.

 

Azriel had been preoccupied running through the day’s reports from his spies when Cassian beckoned him over. The tentative treaty that had been established between the humans and Fae was working well as both sides considered the best long-term solution. The mortal queens had not been heard from, but he knew they would need to be dealt with eventually, especially with one being immortal now. Vassa had been forced to return to her master – Feyre, Rhys, and Helion had not been able to break her curse yet, but they promised to not give up. Helion had returned to the Day Court to go through the remains of his libraries that were still slowly being restored as Rhys and Feyre searched through the library below the House of Wind for any possible solution. They were currently at a meeting with the Palace governors about the upcoming visit by Keir and a few select people from the Court of Nightmares to Velaris, the first after the war. Azriel scowled to himself, the white-hot fury coursing through his veins every time he thought of Mor’s vile father. He hated to see how upset it made her, the fact that her father would taint her home, her sanctuary. He was pissed at Rhys for sending her to the Court of Nightmares today to deal with their side of the logistics and to remind Keir that he could bring no more than ten people with him and Rhys would be approving each one. He knew Mor could handle it, she had told him so this morning before she left, but he would always feel protective of her – remembering the first time he saw her, broken and bleeding on the Autumn Court border.  

He shook off his rage, trying to go back to his mental checklist of reports. Mor would get through this, and he would be there for her in whatever way she needed when she returned. He had already met with Varian in preparation of Tarquin’s visit later that afternoon. He had made sure to keep it short, because he knew the Summer Court prince was eager to see his favorite person who lived in Velaris. He smiled to himself at how he imagined their reunion would play out. Varian knocking on Amren’s door and her opening it and dragging him inside to ravish him. Azriel doubted they would see them until sometime tomorrow.

He finished going through the reports from the other courts and then pushed off the side of the townhouse at Cassian’s shout to come over. He saw the quick flash of fear in the children’s eyes at his shadows, and he was able to hide his frown before they saw it. He would never get used to it – how people could be intimidated by Cassian’s strength, or Rhys’s shear presence, but it was him they truly feared, as if they knew that his shadows whispered things to him that they wished no one knew, and that thought terrified them more than any other power could.

As he approached the group he slowly let his shadows wind around them, showing them that they did not have to be afraid, that the shadows were their friends and greatest allies when fighting. The children were skeptical, but when Cassian explained the advantages of a sneak attack and knowing your surroundings well enough to execute one properly, they began to understand.

As the children played with his shadows and the boys tried on his amour Azriel felt the smile slowly start to form on his face. It only grew as he showed them how to properly hold a knife and Cassian told the boys of the best places to strike. He spread his wings for all of them to touch and fawn over and Cassian did the same. One boy was interested in learning about their tattoos and Cassian explained the story of how they get them once they reach maturity for glory and luck on the battlefield. As the conversation moved to flying and Azriel turned to chime in he noticed a girl standing next to him. He paused and looked down at her as she quickly looked away and said something under her breath. “What was that?”, he asked. She took a deep breath and asked, “May I learn how to properly hold a knife?” while slowly raising her eyes to his. Cassian looked up at that and nodded to Az, confirming what Azriel had already suspected – this young girl was the bravest child among them and she had been the one to suggest following Cassian. Azriel pulled out the last knife from his belt and placed it in the girl’s hands saying, “Of course you can. Now place you thumb here and your index finger here…”

 

Nesta had been reading when she heard the commotion outside. She tried to ignore it and focus on the story in front of her, but it was like the people outside knew that she was trying to concentrate on something else. The voices only got louder and when she heard the deep timber of her mate she lowered her book and sent a thought down their bond.

_Don’t you know that people are trying to have a peaceful day without your booming voice interrupting them? I’m surprised people across the Sidra haven’t called to complain._

_And here I was coming to surprise my mate for lunch. It’s not my fault I was ambushed by children outside the front door,_ he replied.

_Ambushed? Ha! As if you don’t love being adored by your loving fans._ Nesta then sent an image of her rolling her eyes which earned her a vulgar gesture in return.

_I’ll have you know that I am telling them about ALL of us. Especially how you nearly fainted in pleasure the first time you saw me in my battle amour._ That was followed by his arrogant chuckle.

Nesta snarled which only made Cassian laugh harder. _Well maybe I should tell them about how you cowered in fear when Amren emerged from the Cauldron. How you nearly ran from her, which would have only made her end your pitiful existence. It was such a shame Rhysand had to stop you._

Cassian snarled and said, _I’ll teach you to use that mouth for something other than throwing spiked barbs at your mate._

The image that followed had Nesta sucking in a breath. She could see it so clearly _– him sitting on their bed, her on her knees in front of him, his fingers in her hair, guiding her mouth to his cock. She would take him deep and hold him in the back of her throat, making him make that groaning noise that drove her wild. When she could feel that he was getting restless with the need to move – she would pull back, making sure to tease him with her tongue the whole time, then slide her mouth back down. She’d repeat this over and over, going faster each time until she could tell that he was on the edge. She’d remove her mouth completely from him. He would bark in protest until he realized it was a momentary pause – to let her climb up and slowly slide him deep inside her. They would both moan in pleasure when he was seated fully in her, her hands tightening in his hair, his tightening on her hips. They would lock eyes, and then she would begin to move. Up and down, again and again, until they were gasping with each thrust. Her eyes would fall shut and her head would tip back as she got close. He would growl and start to move faster inside of her, wanting to get her there, wanting to see her face captivated with the pleasure. He would press a finger against that spot at the apex of her thighs that had her seeing stars – rub small circles over it. She could feel herself getting close, just… one… more thrust…_

            The slam of the back door had Nesta sitting up and reaching for her fallen book just before Elain strode through the room. “I’m going out front to see the children”, she said as she walked by, Azriel emerging to join her. Nesta just nodded in return and sent a vulgar gesture to her mate. She received a knowing smirk in return. Nesta thought that would be the end of it until later, but her mate surprised her by saying,

            _Why don’t you come outside and join us? It’s such a beautiful day and I would love to see you in nothing but your sun-kissed skin tonight._

Nesta thought about it, but the laughter from the children had her pausing.

            _I know what they whisper about me. They’re all afraid of me. I would just scare them off. You play with them. Come find me when they’re gone._

_That’s not true and you know it. Yes they may be a bit hesitant around you, but that is only because they don’t know you. Come show them that there is a strong, caring woman underneath that viper exterior._

            Nesta still hesitated until Cassian said

            _I’ll lick you all night if you come out and play…_

            That had her moving. He chuckled as she closed her book and stood. She straightened her dress and walked to the front door. As she opened it and stepped outside a hush fell over the small gathering. She looked out over the small crowd and saw fear and uncertainty flash in the children’s eyes. She gave Cassian a knowing look and was about to turn back towards the townhouse when moment out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. A young girl who had been talking with Azriel was walking over to the basket of flowers at Elain’s feet. She picked one up and began walking towards Nesta. She did not falter, she did not waver.

As she approached Nesta had a look of slight confusion on her face, but Cassian and Azriel knew what was about to transpire. The young girl stopped in front of Nesta and held out the flower to her. Nesta just stared at the offering for a moment before a small smile cracked her face. She took it and bowed her head in thanks. The young girl returned her smile and took Nesta’s hand. Nesta couldn’t fully hide her shock as the young girl let her to the heart of the group gathered in the front yard.

As Nesta approached Cassian held out his hand to her, which she gladly took. She sent a silent thanks to her mate through the bond, conveying only to him how much that small kindness meant to her. The young girl, satisfied that Nesta would not leave, dropped her hand and returned to Azriel’s side, picking up the knife she had dropped and began practicing strikes in the air. Nesta was impressed with the strength and skill the young girl showed after only a short lesson and Cassian answered the question that popped into her head,

_Yes, that girl is a born warrior. Just like you my mate._

Nesta smiled to herself and said to the group, “Now I know this big ugly oaf told the story of the war wrong, so let me tell you the real tale.”

 

Feyre was glad the meeting with the Palace governors had gone so well. “It looks like everything is all set for Keir’s visit next week, at least on our end”, she said to her mate. “Yes, but I’m sure he’ll have some nasty surprise for us”, Rhys replied. She was just about to make some quip about how they would put him in his place when her stomach rumbled. Rhys arched a brow and said, “I guess I haven’t been feeding my mate well enough if she’s still hungry after last night.” The images those words created in Feyre’s head made her blush. Too hungry to come up with a smart retort she said, “Take me back to the townhouse and feed me you insufferable bastard.” “I have a better idea, I’ll race you. And the winner gets to do whatever they please to the loser while they’re tied to the bedposts tonight” and with that he ran and leap from the balcony of the House of Wind, his wings unfurling behind him as he fell. Feyre could only stand shocked until the _I’m winning_ came down the bond. That had her calling up her magic to create her Illyrian wings and as the magic finished, she had already jumped from the balcony, aiming for home.

Feyre raced through the streets, hot on Rhysand’s heels. She could see him looking back every so often and putting on a bit more speed, causing her to work harder to catch him. She knew he wasn’t going as fast as he could, although her daily flying lessons with Azriel had made her confident that she could fly swiftly around Velaris without crashing into anything, her speed and skills could not yet match that of a trained Illyrian warrior.

As they neared the townhouse they could see the small gathering out front, a duel question formed in their minds as they wondered what was going on. That momentary pause cost Feyre, Rhys landed in the front yard seconds before her.

_You’re all mine to do with what I please tonight Feyre darling. Where should I begin the licking while you’re tied up? Hmmmm…. I think I’ll surprise you._

That was followed by a scrape of pleasure against her mental shields as she threw them back up and suppressed a shudder.

At the arrival of their High Lord and High Lady the children all ran over to them and started talking over one another, asking if they could touch their wings, if Rhys would make stars and darkness, if Feyre would make animals out of water, show them something with fire or ice. Feyre was a little taken aback at their enthusiasm, but Rhys just chuckled and told them to settle down, that they would show them some magic if they could remain calm. They kids quieted immediately and all waited with baited breath as Rhys loosened the leash on his power, letting darkness and stars flow around them. The kids were enraptured with it as Rhys nudged Feyre to get her to release her own magic. She created her own stars and darkness, slightly different from Rhys’s, and the two ebbed and flowed around them. As the kids asked to see more, Feyre called on the water in the pitcher Elain has left out in the garden and started making various animals that the children requested. She would freeze it, then have it melt in front of them as the kids watched, wide-eyed. They particularly loved when she would wrap fire around the ice, but would not let it melt. She sent a breeze through the yard, picking up some of the leftover flowers and had them dance around the girls as she made a bear and lion out of water and showed them fighting for the boys.

Meanwhile Rhys was creating images of the night sky, showing meteor showers and shooting stars, asteroid collisions and great comets. He even showed them where the different constellations were located and how to find them. Seeing her mate so happy tugged on something in Feyre’s heart, and it gave her the courage to lower her shields and run a finger down her mate’s, asking permission to enter. He lowered them for her, as he always did, and she sent him the thought she had been toying with recently, showing him that she had finally made a decision.

_I want to try…. tonight. I want to grow our family Rhys. I want… I want that child I saw every time I went to see the Bone Carver Rhys. I want a child, our child, my mate._

_Whatever you wish Feyre darling…_ was his reply.

  

 

 


End file.
